Glimmer's Story
by JazmynOdairForever
Summary: The Hunger Games, through the beautiful girl from district 1, Glimmer's eyes. Tweaked just a tad from the original stry. Rated T for violence and some course language.
1. Chapter 1

Glimmer lay with her head turned from the others, her Green eyes peacefully resting. Her blonde curls were splayed around her, slightly tangled from the day's exertion. She slumbered soundly, not even the rustling of leaves, or Cato and Clove's low mumbling awakening her. Glimmer had always been a beautiful girl, her Emerald eyes large and surrounded by thick dark lashes. She was tall and had a slim, but athletic body. Glimmer's hair was gorgeous, the color of honey, that fell to her waist in loose curls. She had many admirers back in district 1, all sad to see her leave. Glimmer herself wasn't too happy to be chosen for the Hunger Games, but she was well trained, and had a strong mind set. If she wanted something bad enough, she wouldn't stop trying until she got it. That day had been very long and tiresome, since it was the first day in the arena. The blood bath was exceptionally difficult, Glimmer almost being killed on numerous occasions. But she managed to survive, alongside the other careers: Cato, Clove, Marvel, Coral, and Reef. Glimmer and her district mate, Marvel, were from district 1. Cato and Clove from district 2, and Coral and Reef from district 4. They had killed off 8 tributes in the blood bath, and set up camp near the Cornucopia when the area was cleared out. They were now sleeping around a fire; expertly build by Marvel, each in a sleeping bag. There was a large wooden frame above them, covered in big leaves. It had protected them from the heat during the day, and was now sheltering them from the freezing rain pouring from the black sky. Someone shook Glimmer's shoulders softly, causing her Green eyes to flutter open. Cato's worried face was above hers. "Someone is out there, watching us." He whispered. Glimmer instantly sat upright, noticing everyone else was awake. "Why was I the last to be told?" She asked him defensively, a scowl fixed on her beautiful face. Cato just laughed and rolled his brown eyes. Clove's arm was wrapped around his protectively, her hazel eyes mimicking his. Glimmer could tell from the moment she saw the two together, that they were lovers. It was obvious; Clove never let him out of her sight, and acted like a bitch to any girl who got near him. Clove wasn't exactly special looks wise, unlike Glimmer. Clove's hair was a dark brown, and it fell flatly to about her mid-chest. Clove's eyes were hazel, but usually stayed brown like her hair. She was taller than Glimmer, and looked to be much stronger as well. Her skin was pale, and a few freckles dotted her face. Cato on the other hand, was very attractive. His hair was a very fair blonde, and his eyes a rich chocolate brown. His skin tone was pale as well, but not as sickly white as Clove's. He was tall and very muscular, but not overly bulky. And the way he threw that spear… Glimmer could guess why Clove was so protective over him. Coral, the girl tribute from 4 shushed the group and pointed to a spot in the trees. There was a slight rustling, either an animal prowling around in the night, or a stupid tribute spying on the career pack. Cato leaned over to grip his spear in his hands, preparing himself for an attack.


	2. Chapter 2

The movement behind the wall of trees became louder and more prominent. Cato stood up, Clove right on his heel, getting ready to throw his spear at the attacker. A few moments passed, but nothing else happened. "It was probably just an animal." Reef muttered, resting his head back on the sleeping back. Coral nodded in agreement, lying back down also. Glimmer sighed and yawned quietly. "I'm not tired anymore." She complained, rubbing the back of her neck. "Me neither." Cato mumbled, sitting back down and warming his hands over the crackling fire. Clove mumbled something Glimmer didn't quite catch, before snuggling up beside Cato and closing her eyes. Glimmer quickly looked away, in danger of throwing up.

The rest of the night was spent making plans for the next day, complaining about the cold, Cato and Clove kissing obnoxiously, and Glimmer feeling sorry for herself. How could Cato choose Clove over her? Glimmer was far more beautiful and most likely a better kisser than Clove. Glimmer pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind, and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

The loud boom of a cannon shot, signalling a tributes death, woke the group up. Glimmer rubbed her green eyes and stretched out her arms. "Wonder who it was." She mumbled, standing so she could see what the hover craft retrieved. She watched as a large claw reached down to the earth, and plucked up a body. She could only make out brown hair. That didn't give her much of a hint. Cato yawned and shrugged. "I don't know, but it's one less person standing in our way." He said triumphantly. Clove nodded in agreement, grabbing her pack of knives from her sleeping bag. "Should we go hunting today?"

Coral smoothed out her fiery red hair and nodded. "I think we should. Either that, or the Gamemakers throw something at us." Reef sighed and grabbed his spear. "We better get going then." Cato advised, picking up another spear, and getting to his feet. Glimmer didn't really have a special weapon she could use, but she had taken the bow and arrows she knew Katniss, the girl from district 12, needed. Cato had told her to, knowing that was the only weapon she excelled with. The careers moved like ghosts through the forest, extremely quiet and quick. After about 10 minutes of walking, they heard the crackling of a fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As you may have noticed, Peeta hasn't been a part of the story so far. I changed it a tad, so they will find him in this chapter **

The thick line of trees expertly hid the group, and at the same time let them have a full view of the stupid tribute siting by the fire. Glimmer recognized him as the boy from 5. He was very thin and medium height. She noticed the glint of a sword beside him, but didn't worry too much about it. Cato could easily take him down. Glimmer held her bow at the ready, even though she had no idea how to use it. The careers burst through the trees, weapons in hand. The boy immediately jumped to his feet, grabbing his sword with shaky hands.

Cato was the first to attack, throwing his long spear with such force; it knocked the boy off his feet when it hit him in the stomach. He clutched the spear in his hands where it impaled him, coughing up dark red blood. The liquid stained the perfectly green grass around the boy's body, a pool of it slowly forming around him.

The child couldn't be more than 13 years of age, and didn't have much chance of winning anyways. His cannon fired, and Cato went to retrieve his spear. He yanked it free from the boy's lifeless body, wiping the blood off on his shirt. "Alright then, let's keep moving." He said, grabbing the sword as well.

They continued their hunt silently again, the only sound being the beautiful Mockingjay's songs. It wasn't too long before they heard another sound. The familiar voice of the male tribute from district 12 was distinct behind a group of tall bushes. From what Glimmer could hear, he was singing to the Mockingjays. He wasn't an amazing singer, but he wasn't horrible either. He turned to the group, his bright blue eyes filled with relief. "It's about time you found me."

Glimmer rolled her eyes and shrugged. "We got a little side tracked, _Lover Boy._" Peeta glared at her and shook his head. "Could you please refrain from calling me that?" He muttered, picking up the small amount of supplies he had successfully gotten from the cornucopia. From the looks of it, all he had was a pack of crackers, a knife, and a canteen of water. "What happened to you anyways?" Cato asked Peeta annoyed. "We could've left you here to die you know. It was a coincidence that we found you." Peeta shrugged again and popped a cracker in his mouth. "I guess I got lost." Glimmer snorted and examined her perfectly manicured nails.

The plan with Lover Boy was to let him into the careers, so he would help them find Katniss. It was a surprise he agreed. Cato really hated her, seeing as he didn't know how she got the 11 in training. He didn't like when people were better than him, and he didn't know how. Peeta packed away his crackers and looked around at the careers. "So are we going?" He asked impatiently. "Oh shut up and move, Lover Boy." Coral muttered, leading the group back into their hunt.

They hunted for a few more hours, not finding any more tributes. It had been quite a boring day, so the Gamemakers were bound to do something soon. The sun was almost set, and the wind was starting to pick up. Glimmer's shaky voice cut into the groups silence as they trekked farther into the woods. "Guys, I think we should head back." The group agreed, and began their journey back to the lake.

They arrived shortly after sunset, the sky a dark blue colour. The moon was full, no clouds in the way to block its beauty. The capitol seal appeared in the night sky, followed by the anthem. The group didn't really pay attention to the faces in the sky the nights before, considering they knew everyone who died. The only face was the boy from 5. The capitol citizens were going to get bored really fast, so Glimmer was almost positive that the Gamemakers would pull something. The group slept soundly that night, but received a very rude awakening.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I was a tad confused of the timeline because I haven't read the first book in a while. I forget when the forest fire happens, so I will just have to wing it P.S, There are a few lines in here from the original book, but I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games! Everything belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

At first Glimmer thought the crackling sound was just animals running through the woods and snapping twigs, but when her eyes opened wider, she noticed it wasn't at all what she imagined. There was animals running, yes, but the reason they were running was the source of the noise; fire. Not your ordinary forest fire, but a huge wall of it, accompanied by flaming balls of fire falling from the morning sky.

The group immediately set into motion, grabbing all the supplies they could carry, and getting the hell out of there. Their first thought was the lake, which they weren't too far away from, but by the looks of it, another wall was blocking that option. So they agreed on taking their chances with the woods. They ran towards the spot most clear of fire, not caring how much noise they made. The other tributes would be too busy running from the Gamemakers sick twist to bother with them. About halfway into the forest, a thought occurred to Glimmer. The fire wasn't meant to just injure the tributes, but to flush them together.

The falling flames were the hardest to dodge, considering they fell from every angle, no matter which way they ran. A small one hit the ground just barely skimming Glimmer's calf, the impact on the earth causing her to take a tumble. She fell face first into the roots of a large oak tree, just moments before another ball of fire crashed down. It landed inches from her side. She felt a burning sensation so strong, it felt as if the flames were actually touching her, which they weren't. Glimmer struggled to stand back up, the fire balls falling more heavily and larger now.

The group moved along at a sluggish pace, most of them injured. She could still see the huge walls of fire coming from around them, slowly closing in. Cato yelled something from the distance, Glimmer barely able to hear what he said. She stumbled to his side, seeing the medium sized pond he was motioning to.

Glimmer slowly submerged her burnt calf in the water, as did the others with their injuries. The cool water soothed the burn a little, but there was still a dull stinging in her leg. The fireballs had stopped, and the walls were slowly burning out. An uneasy feeling settled over Glimmer. She could sense something was wrong, and she knew it had to be that the fire attack had worked. Not too far from them was most of the other tributes, all flushed together like the Gamemakers wanted.

During the initial rush of fear, Glimmer could hear a few cannon shots, signalling the fire had killed off couple tributes. She couldn't tell how many had died exactly, but guessed about three. Looking around the small pond, she noticed a lack of careers. "W-where's Coral and Reef?" Glimmer asked quietly. "Cato looked down and sighed. "Coral didn't make it. And Reef wanted to stay with her…" Glimmer frowned and swished her leg in the water softly. "Oh." She whispered sadly. That only left her, Clove, Marvel, and Cato and Peeta in the careers.

Glimmer and the others spent their night at the pond, seeing as they couldn't bear removing their burns from the water for more than 10 seconds. The morning was a bit better, their wounds healing slowly. They could at least stand and walk. So that's what they did. They grabbed their remaining weapons, and started walking. Peeta was staying unusually quiet, and Glimmer had a feeling he was thinking about Katniss.

"So, Lover boy," Glimmer said to him after a few silent minutes. He looked up at her with a half-hearted glare and rolled his eyes. "What?" He muttered, trudging along the path slowly. "What do you think your little girlfriends up to?" She asked him smirking. He didn't answer, and kept his head down for most of the walk.

Out of the corner of her eye, Glimmer noticed the slight shimmer of another small pond. Thinking of taking another break, she motioned for the group to follow. But when they arrived at the pond, it wasn't the cooling water they found that made them feel victorious, but the sleeping body of none other than, Miss. Katniss Everdeen.

As soon as she heard their footsteps, Katniss woke up and screamed. She got up quickly, racing to the nearest tree. The careers followed, but stopped once she started climbing. "Hey, how are you guys doing?" She asked somewhat breathlessly. Cato snarled and glared up at her, perched on a high branch like a bird. "Well enough, yourself?" He called up to her. "It's a little warm for my taste, but the weather up here's great. Why don't you come up?" Cato adjusted the sword he picked up into his belt and grinned. "I think I will." He growled, placing his foot on a short branch, beginning to climb. She immediately scuttled further up the trunk. Cato's foot slipped, and he slid down the tree, his pant leg catching on a twig. "Fuck!" He yelled, ripping his leg from the tree. He retreated, scowling up at the girl.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and walked up to the thick trunk. "Let me try." She said, placing her hand in position, getting ready to climb. About 2 feet up, she fell down as well, cursing under her breath. She grabbed the bow and arrows she had managed to save from the fire and tried shooting. The arrows she shot lodged themselves in the trunk, not even close to Katniss. Glimmer groaned and tossed the bow on the ground. Katniss was staring at the bow and arrows with resentment, obviously angered Glimmer had gotten them and not her.

Peeta surprised everyone by speaking. He wouldn't meet the girl's grey eyes though, and kept his gaze locked on Glimmer. "Just leave her, she's not going anywhere. We can deal with her in the morning." Cato nodded, and Glimmer could see the shock in Katniss's face. The group set up camp underneath the tree, arranging the few items they were able to salvage from the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Cato and Clove had agreed to take first watch, once again. Everyone knew that they would end up making out the whole time anyways, so nobody argued. Glimmer laid her head down on a soft clump of grass, as they lost all the sleeping bags, and closed her emerald eyes. Her restless sleep was filled with dreams of her experience before the games.

_Walking slowly to the reaping in her baby blue dress, Glimmer stopped to admire herself in a shop window. Her blonde curls were pulled up into an intricate bun, a few loose strands flowing down to frame her fair face. She smiled he brilliant smile, her green eyes twinkling. Glimmer was just about to turn to continue the short walk to the town square, when a warm hand was rested on her shoulder. In the glass of the shop window, she could see the tall figure of her boyfriend, Stitch. _

_His dirty blonde hair was wavy, as was every other person's in district 1. Although his eyes were blue, and not green, they still held the same confidence and healthiness Glimmer's had. Stitch spun her around slowly, smiling down at her. "Hello, Glimmer." He said quietly. "Hey, Stitch." She whispered. _

_He took her small hand in his, and began walking towards the town square. Stitch was never scared during reapings. He always had a smile plastered on his face, and could care less if he was chosen. Glimmer, on the other hand, wasn't so easy going and calm during the event._

_Once they arrived where the reaping was held every year, Stitch headed towards his group of 18 year olds, and Glimmer to hers. Her eyes were drawn to the large stage, where the escort for the Games was standing. On either side of her was a glass ball, each filled with slips of paper with the names of everyone from the ages 12 to 18 in district 1. The boys ball on the right, the girls on the left. _

_The escort's name was Coney Hartford. Her big hair was a ghoulish red colour, along with every other detail on her body. Including her lips, eyes, (which Glimmer assumed were contacts) makeup, and dress. Even her un–naturally long nails were painted blood red. _

_She spoke in her shrill, annoying voice into a microphone, attempting to collect the large mass of people's attention. "Welcome, welcome people of district 1, to this year's reaping! It is the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games, as if you didn't know!" Her laughter was filled with fake enthusiasm, and she quickly continued. "I will now commence drawing the name for the lucky lady who will represent your district in this year's Games." Coney reached her hand into the girl's ball, and pulled out a small slip of paper. Glimmer held her breath, hoping desperately that the name in Coney's hand was not hers. _

_Glimmer's face fell dramatically as the name was read aloud by the preppy escort. "Congratulations, to this year's female tribute of district 1, Glimmer Hodge!" Most of the eyes in the crowd turned to her. Glimmer's pretty face turned a rosy shade of pink, as she shakily made her way up to the stage. _

_She shook hands quickly with Coney before averting her eyes to the ground, and clenching her fists at her side. She looked up momentarily to see Stitch's grim face in the crowd. If he was the great boyfriend she always hoped he was, he would volunteer for any boy that was chosen. _

_Sadly he wasn't, and when Marvel Pierre's name was called, he just stood there staring down at his feet. Glimmer made a note to slap him the next time she had a chance. _

_Marvel made his way to the stage as well, his face clear of any emotion. They were ordered to shake hands, and they did as commanded. There was no sign of pity in Marvel's green eyes, not even a glint of fear. Glimmer had known him from school, having only brief encounters with the boy. He had always been an expert at hiding his feelings; something Glimmer envied very much. _

_The reaping was closed, and everyone headed back home, glad that they weren't chosen. Glimmer and Marvel were escorted to the Justice Building, to bid their families and friends goodbye. Glimmer sat in the plush pink chair, awaiting the first person to enter and wish her luck. _

_Her father and sisters came first. Their encounter was filled with tears, and was too short. They were being dragged out of the room after 10 minutes, leaving Glimmer wishing they had more time. _

_The next to enter was Stitch. The whole time, Glimmer couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. He left before he was ordered to, leaving Glimmer feeling more saddened than before. After a few more visitors, Glimmer was ushered onto a train where she would be taken to the capitol._

_The next few days were a blur of colour, beautifying, interviews, and crying. Up until the moment she was standing in her glass tube, about to be taken into the arena, Glimmer hadn't thought much about dying. The though never occurred to her that she might not return back home to district 1. She was engulfed in a wave of fear, and banged helplessly on the glass tube as it started moving upwards. She entered the arena shaking, barely able to stand. _

Glimmer tossed and turned in her sleep, the horrible memories haunting her dreams. It was more of a nightmare to remember those things. The reaping day was probably the worst of her life. That was the day her fate was decided.

Glimmer was still sleeping when the muted buzzing sound began. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but as it became louder, she knew it was much more than that. Trying her best to ignore the annoying sound, she placed her hands over her ears. As if that motion caused a chain reaction, the loud buzzing became violently more prominent. A sharp pain in her hand made her open her eyes. Her scream was barely audible, but enough to wake the group. A thousand huge wasp like creatures hovered over them, waiting to attack. Tracker Jackers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is totally different from what happened in the actual book. This is where my changes start ;)**

Glimmer was the first to stand. Her thin arms flailed around her helplessly, attempting to swat the huge golden wasps away. It was no use, and only caused more pain for her. They buzzed loudly around the panicking group, stinging the over and over again. Large welts began to appear on their skin. They were the size of plums, and oozed green liquid. Glimmer's vision was getting hazy as she began to stumble after the running group.

The thrashed through the trees, twigs and branched slicing into their burning flesh. Glimmer could already tell she had gotten the worst of the attack, and was falling behind. More Tracker Jackers came swarming around her, stabbing her in the back and arms with their large stingers.

Her agonized screams weren't enough to help her; the others were already long gone. Glimmer ran in circles, trying to escape from the horrible bugs created by the capitol. Finally, her legs gave out and she tumbled to the hard ground. Her fall was broken by sticks and rocks, jabbing themselves into her. The Tracker Jackers were still attacking her, but the hallucinations kept her mind off of that fact.

Glimmer couldn't feel any part of her body. She was numb from head to toe, and all she could do was watch in horror as her mind played tricks on her. Spiders, probably the size of watermelons crawled towards her. Their beady red eyes locked on her torn flesh. Each one of them opened their mouths, revealing dripping fangs, and hissed.

Red liquid oozed out of every tree, trapping Glimmer in an ocean of blood. She struggled to breath, her chest tight as if an elastic band has wrapped itself around her lungs. The spiders seemed to get closer, but never reached her. Her heavy lids began to droop, ad she fell unconscious. She was greeted by yet another nightmare.

_It was during training in which Glimmer first used a weapon. Her trembling hands picked up the throwing knife. Her green eyes locked on the bulls-eye target. She aimed for the red dot in the center, but hit only the wall next to the circular board. Swearing under her breath, Glimmer moved on to another station. _

_The only thing Glimmer was exceptionally good at was hand-to-hand combat. She was said to be able to knock someone out with one punch. But how many times did one kill another in the Hunger Games using hand-to-hand combat? Glimmer stood at the station, not sure what to do exactly. The only other tribute present was, Peeta Mellark. The boy from district 12 practiced fighting with the instructor, and by the looks of it, was winning. _

_Glimmer was about to hesitantly back away from the area before she was seen, but didn't have much luck. "Hello! I'm glad we have another person who is interested in this station. Peeta here has been the only one all day!" The instructor said happily, after picking himself off the floor._

_Peeta rubbed his hands nervously and looked down at the mat covered floor, obviously not too fond of the idea of fighting Glimmer. She could care less. Peeta wasn't overly tall, probably a few inches more than Glimmer. She could see the well-defined muscles underneath his shirt though. _

_Stretching her arms, Glimmer noticed the others in the training center. Katniss was at the archery station and Clove was throwing her knives at a dummy. Cato was doing the same as her but with his spear, and the huge scary looking boy from 11 was at the poisonous plants station. _

Glimmer woke up from the not so horrible dream in a hole. Her arms and legs were swollen with the Tracker Jackers stings, and sure enough, oozing green venom. She ripped a piece of her pant leg off, and sloppily wiped away the disgusting mess. Beside her was a puddle. When she peered into the water, what she saw didn't look like Glimmer at all. Her hair was a tangled mess and covered in blood and dirt. Her eyes were surrounded with dark purple circles, and what was supposed to be the white part of them, were a dark pink. She didn't even want to attempt to glance at her wounds.

Soon after her evaluation, the stinging started. The huge bumps on her body were throbbing, along with the migraine in her head. She could barely stand, and when she finally managed to get to her feet, she fell down again. She surveyed the area around her, not quite remembering where she was. Glimmer could barely tell which way was right, and which was left. How was she ever supposed to find her way back to the other careers?

Glimmer waited what must have been a few hours before trying to stand again. This time, she was able to keep her balance. She trudged through the forest aimlessly, counting the remaining tributes in her head. There was Cato, Clove, Peeta, herself, Katniss, Thresh, Marvel, and the girl from 5. They had killed Thresh's district partner the day before, so that left 8.

The loud BOOM of a cannon fire almost made Glimmer fall over again, but she regained her balance quick enough to spot the hovercraft pluck a body from the ground. It wasn't too far away, which worried Glimmer. She could just barely see the hint of fiery red hair, signalling the girl from 5 was dead. Whoever killed the girl was close by. If it was anyone besides Katniss or Thresh, she would be safe. Katniss wouldn't have been stupid enough to kill her right after the encounter with the careers, and Thresh hadn't come out of the field of what looked like wheat since the first day. That meant it had to be a career. Glimmer half ran, half stumbled to the spot she though the hovercraft had picked the girl up, and was shocked to see Katniss and Peeta sitting down and skinning a rabbit.

Glimmer stood there dumbly, mouth hanging open. She was unsure of what she should say or do, and contemplated running. Peeta's hesitant voice stopped her from fleeing. Although he was whispering to Katniss, she could still make out what he was saying. "Katniss, she's not that much of a threat…She can't use any weapon, but she did beat me in hand-to-hand combat during training." Glimmer stood there glaring at him. Not much of a threat? Hurtful.

Katniss looked up at Glimmer, the hostility in her grey eyes not having left yet. She nodded once to Peeta, and continued skinning the fur off of the animal. Peeta smiled up at Glimmer, sadly, and cleared his throat. "Allies?" He asked quietly. Glimmer sighed and nodded.

She soon remembered she looked like a gross monster, and hurriedly tried to smooth down her eyes. She heard Katniss's quiet snort and had to fight the urge to strangle her skinny neck. Glimmer took a seat on the cold ground and pondered over a few things.

She wondered where the other careers were, first off. Then she remembered a sickening detail that made her want to ditch Katniss and Lover Boy. Before they were attacked, it was announced that 2 people could win. How could that so easily slip Glimmer's mind? Surely Katniss and Peeta wanted to win together, so why would the ally with her? Glimmer came to the conclusion that they were probably going to kill her while she slept. If she was to win, who would she want to win with her? Marvel? Probably not. She had only known him from brief encounters at school, and wasn't very fond of him. Cato? Surely Clove would kill him if she had to before that happened. That only left Thresh, Peeta and Katniss to choose from. Her mind lingered on the thought of having Thresh as a fellow victor, but she quickly snapped out of it. He scared her too much.

The only other option was Peeta, considering Katniss was almost as mean and bitchy as Clove. Having Peeta win with her wouldn't be so bad. He was nice enough, she knew that. He was probably the most pure tribute in the arena. Katniss wouldn't even care if Peeta died or not. Their fake romance made Glimmer sick. Katniss didn't give a shit about Peeta, and she never loved him. Peeta on the other hand, cared deeply about Katniss. Everyone could tell he loved her, romantically or not.

So basically, Peeta was the only person Glimmer could bear. Everyone else could die, and she wouldn't mind a bit. Her mind was now set on leaving that arena with Peeta by her side. They _would_ be the victors of the 74th Hunger Games.

The sound of Katniss clearing her throat snapped Glimmer out of her fantasy. Peeta was attempting to build a small fire unsuccessfully, in which they would cook the meat. "Do you know how to build a fire?" Katniss snapped as her eyes dark and piercing bore themselves into Glimmer's. She squirmed slightly under Katniss's glare and nodded.

Building the fire was easy for Glimmer, because she was taught when she was young. She smiled triumphantly and looked over at Peeta. He gave her a thumbs up and yawned. "We should cook the meat now, and then-'" Peeta was cut off by the sound of a cannon, followed by another shortly after. "I wonder who it was." Glimmer whispered, following the hovercraft with her eyes. A claw scooped down to retrieve a body, and pulled up a girl with long dark hair. Clove. Glimmer's smile was barely visible but she was glad that she was dead. The other body was surprisingly Thresh's. Peeta and Katniss both wore the same mask of shock as his huge body was lifted into the air. "What the…" Katniss whispered, watching as the hovercraft disappeared.

Glimmer's theory was simple: Thresh killed Clove, so Cato killed Thresh. It made sense, so that left Katniss, Peeta, Cato, Marvel, and herself. Glimmer knew that if Cato and Marvel had stuck together, Cato would be so overwhelmed by anger, he would snap Marvel's neck. That would mean it would come down to the four of them. She would have to somehow kill Cato. She had no idea how, but it would have to happen if she wanted Peeta and herself to win.

That night after the meat was cooked and eaten, Glimmer volunteered to take firs watch. She noticed Katniss's nervousness and rolled her eyes. Once she finally agreed, the two fell asleep, leaving Glimmer alone to think. Just as she suspected, a cannon followed by Marvel's body being picked up signalled his death. Cato was out there somewhere, looking for them. He knew they were the only ones left, and he was determined to win. But what he didn't know, was so was Glimmer.


End file.
